


Starry Night

by wholockianbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night, Romance, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockianbatch/pseuds/wholockianbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small ficlet based on this beautiful image (http://katzensprotte.tumblr.com/post/38089988111/oops-marije-and-i-sort-of-forgot-about-this-one)  made by - Katzensprotte and Marijemadness (Both found on tumblr)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet based on this beautiful image (http://katzensprotte.tumblr.com/post/38089988111/oops-marije-and-i-sort-of-forgot-about-this-one) made by - Katzensprotte and Marijemadness (Both found on tumblr)

Smauglock felt the halfling breathe deep and settle. His arms falling limp and his face tucked up tight. The sigh that signalled Johnbo's sleep sent a shudder through him. The warmth travelling through him to his chest. He slowed his wings to match his heartbeat, relaxed and contented. 

He held Johnbo's pipe in his mouth, the halfling had offered him a puff, But he found just as much comfort just letting the tobacco burn out. It produced a pleasing fog that danced around his horns a it flew into the dark air. It's scent was so like that of his fragile cargo. It pleased him. Soothed some unknown itch in him.

Smauglock amusedly noted their synced vibrations. They were close together, back pushed warmly to chest, seemingly conjoined through heartbeat. He could feel every breath and every exhale providing stark contrast to the nightly air. It brought up a type of bumps along his scales. It brought Smauglock a sense of fulfilment, knowing he could bring the same conditions one would experience at a time of weariness.

Breathy huffs and elated sighs escaped the hobbit, as he started to mutter and grumble in his slumber. Smauglock held tighter, giving a gentle squeeze to Johnbo's thighs, as they soared a little higher. Had Smauglock been smaller he may have wondered on his distance to the stars. 

He felt himself growl as the hobbit continued to interrupt his thoughts with mumbling half-words. He did not wish to wake him, but all the same he did not like how the halflings attention seemed to be pulled elsewhere. 

He closed his eyes momentarily, as he tried remembered a soothing sound he had heard. A tune played out in his mind, as he accompanied it with a small murmurs of his own. He added a vibration from his throat, a humming sound, one of which he had found pacifying. 

Johnbo wriggles as he protests by picking up his flailed limbs to wrap around the dragon. Smauglock chuckles, Johnbo has always dashed his expectations, never the less he continues his wistful tune. 

Smauglock re-checks his grip as he flies higher, till his feet skims the clouds, parting them slightly. Johnbo would probably say it was reminiscent of trailing one's finger in some sort of viscous pudding. 

The hobbit grumbles as consciousness floods him. He defiantly scrunches his eyes tight hoping to hang on to his comforting rest.

As Smaulock flies a little lower encasing his legs in the white billow, A cold breeze persuades Johnbo to lift his head. Vision slowly pulling out of darkness. The scene before him he steals his breathe and dances down his spine. He had never felt so close to the stars. They were blanketed around, everywhere he looked the twinkling lights looked back. Smauglock's humming quieted when he felt the hobbit peer up. The stars had taken over the sky in glimmering intermissions, while the moon held his gaze. 

He suddenly felt very aware of everything and anything around him.


End file.
